1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reducing resonance energy of an LCD panel and a related LCD device, and more particularly to, a method for reducing resonance energy of an LCD panel by jittering driving signals of the LCD panel and a related LCD device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Possessing the advantages of light weight, low electrical consumption, and little radiation contamination, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device has replaced a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display. Thus, the LCD device has been widely applied to various information products, such as notebooks, PDAs, TVs, mobile phones, etc.
In the LCD device of the prior art, an alternating signal outputted from a driving circuit, such as a common voltage (VCOM) or a clock signal, has an over-centralized operational frequency, causing resonance generated from all components on the LCD panel. The sever resonance could be heard by human ears. Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates that the LCD panel noise is caused by the alternating signal of the driving circuit vibrating the components on the LCD panel.
For example, please refer to FIG. 2 and FIG. 3. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of a vertical synchronization signal Vsync and a common voltage signal VCOM according to the prior art. FIG. 3 is a schematic diagram of a horizontal synchronization signal Hsync and a common voltage signal VCOM according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, the conventional driving method of the LCD panel generates the driving signals with a fixed non-overlap area width between each frame, a fixed charging time of each scan-line, and a fixed non-overlap area width between each scan-line, which causes the frequency response of the driving signals centralizing at a single frequency on spectrum. If that single frequency is located in the audio frequency range, it may result in the vibration of the components on the LCD panel and generate noise heard by human ears.
In order to avoid the aforementioned noise issue, the prior arts usually tune up the operational frequency of the driving circuit, for example above 20 KHz, to surpass the frequency range that human ears can distinguish. But such method may result in power consumption and other issues.